El destino oscuro
by Ronoel-slytherin
Summary: Que pasaría si Lord Voldemort no fuera lo mas terrible para el niño que vivió? Que hubiera pasado si el destino le diera vuelta a la moneda y un Harry Potter de 6 años fuera rescatado de sus inmundos parientes por una familia nada devota de la luz? Que pasaría si nos remontamos a los inicios de la antigua magia? Traición, aventura, misterio y oscuridad ya no mas el niño de oro ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Que mas me gustaría decir que JKR me robo la idea de Harry Potter y que todo esto es mio, pero ni hablar honor a quien honor merece JO es una reina y ella tiene todos los derechos, yo solamente juego con sus personajes por diversión**_

_**Abril 1980 mansión Leroy**_

_Dos mujeres se encontraban en un lujoso salón de gran tamaño sentadas cómodamente en unos sillones de piel negra, una chica pelirroja miraba afligida a la chimenea, con la mente en otro lado y con ella una mujer de mediana edad de cabello castaño y ojos serenos que le tomaba las manos para consolarla, las dos permanecieron por un rato así, sin decir nada hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio._

_"entonces es verdad?" Pregunto la castaña con una voz que denotaba preocupación maternal, "si Idamis y no sabemos qué hacer james está desesperado, sé que se hace el fuerte pero solo lo hace para no angustiarme, no se da cuenta que conozco mejor que nadie en estos momento" con una voz un tanto resignada la pelirroja soltó esas últimas palabras y en sus ojos se le empezaban a asomarse un par de lagrimas finas._

_La Sra idamis se quedo mirando a la pelirroja por un Segundo pero no vaciló en responderle "no están solos querida Sergio y yo no lo permitiremos, enfrentaremos la profecía juntos y no nos importara lo que diga la elite al respecto, ya hemos sido demasiado indiferentes con la situación, y no lo consentiré mas" su voz era firme y trasmitía seguridad._

_"pero Idamis esto es un gran riesgo personal, si descubren que nos ayudan perderán toda la protección y la inmunidad que les ofrece la elite, posiblemente hasta sus poderes, quedarían indefensos y tienes a dos hijos por quien velar, me sentiría muy mal si les pasa algo no lo permitere¨ sentencio la pelirroja con la voz quebrada y en tono de reproche ¨no puedo permitir que se expongan así menos por nuestra causa, ya han hecho mucho por nosotros, Harry, James y yo nos ocultaremos, encontraremos la forma de hacerle frente" su voz aun que sincera de la pelirroja no dejaba de quebrarse, pero hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerla y mantenerse serena al pensar en las calamidades que se le venían enzima en especial sobre su hijo._

_"Sabes tan bien como yo que Voldemort no se detendrá ante nada para lograr su cometido, tambien sabes lo poderoso que es y lo visceral" añadió la aludida ¨Lily, conozco los riesgos tanto que podría asegurar que van más allá de tu entendimiento y preocupación, la guerra se está perdiendo eso es un hecho, calculo que no pasara de este año para que los mortifagos se apoderen del ministerio británico, la orden del fénix pasara a la historia en un santiamén y dudo mucho que Albus Dumblendor por más poderoso que sea no podrá encarar la situación como años atrás"-la voz de Idamis Sáenz de Leroy se hacía cada vez más fría y calculadora, no se había dado cuenta que fue casi como un regaño todo lo que dijo, pero la llenaba de cólera el pensar todo eso, hasta que se encontró con unos ojos verdes muy abiertos con unas pequeñas lagrimas finas cayendo que la miraban con terror, eso la hizo controlarse._

_pero ella era así, una mujer implacable, elegante, narcisista, perfeccionista, la vida le había hecho hacerse muy dura, con un carácter muy fuerte para quien vacilaba con ella, podría convertirse en un infierno en la tierra, su peor pesadilla si se lo proponía para castigar a sus enemigos, pero lo que pocos sabían de Idamis Leroy era su calidez espiritual, lo dulce y cariñosa que es atrás de su fachada de dureza, lo cálida que puede llegar a ser con alguien que ama más que a su propia vida, era sin duda una mujer que defendía a sus seres queridos con las uñas y dientes de ser necesario o incluso con su propia vida hasta su último suspiro. Y era eso lo que estaba dispuesta hacer, se lo había prometido a Charlus y a Dorea Potter esta ultima una de sus mejores amigas, a la que quiso como una hermana, jurándole en su lecho de muerte que jamás abandonaría a James su único hijo, sabiendo de ante mano que era esa la mayor preocupación de su amiga al dejar la tierra de los vivos y sabiendo que no importando que estuviera a punto de convertirse en un hombre la necesitaría de alguna forma como un apoyo, un consuelo, una guía y ella tanto su esposo estarían ahí para él, habían pasado tan solo 4 años desde aquella enfermedad trágica que los condujo a la muerte dejando a un muchacho de tan solo 16 años destrozado por el dolor, desconsolado y sin esa protección paternal que si se pierde es el dolor más grande que se puede sentir sobre todo a esa edad, fue un golpe muy duro para James Potter, pero ante todo él era un Gryffindor, cosa que se recordaba día con día y lo demostró con creces al sobreponerse, e Idamis Leroy no pudo más que sentirse orgullosa de su determinación ya que esta dura transición ayudo al que quería como aun hijo mas, a ser más centrado y maduro algo que dado a sus ocurrencias y travesuras nunca pensó que pasaría, pero ella no se podía achacar todo el crédito respecto a la madurez de su casi hijo, sabia de sobra que mucho tuvo que ver cierta pelirroja que logro ablandarle el corazón y no conforme con eso a conquistarlo de tal forma que se casaron ni bien terminando el colegio, así es James Potter el Casanova mas cotizado que había tenido Hogwarts había sucumbido en el amor, cosa que ni sus mejores amigos lo creían posible, cuando la señora Leroy se entero que tenía una novia formal y próximo a casarse no pudo más que sentir recelo, indignación y casi odio por esa intrusa, "son unos niños joder es imposible que me vengan con esa idea estúpida" le había soltado a su esposo" esa muchacha no me agrada, ¿ sabes de qué familia proviene?" Exigió "seguro es una caza fortunas que embauco a mi hijo y lo quiere por su dinero" la exasperación se notaba en su voz que aumentaba con cada palabra "James no es tu hijo Idamis" le había cortado su esposo tajantemente con una voz muy serena "LO ES PARA MI¡ lo conozco desde que nació, yo lo eh criado junto a Dorea como si fuera mio, cambie pañales, lo malcríe cuanto pude, le leía cuentos, le cantaba para dormir, ES MI HIJO TAMBIEN Y TENGO DERECHO A VELAR POR SUS INTERESES" Idamis Leroy pocas veces alzaba la voz, eso no era de damas se decía ella, en cambio su esposo tomaba las cosas con un semblante mas sereno "Pero él la ama cariño, contra eso no puedes hacer nada" Sergio Leroy rebatió tomándole el hombro con gentileza" pero, pero ella es una sangre sucia hija de muggles" soltó Idamis casi al borde del llanto quedándose sin excusas y con la cabeza agachada de la vergüenza por tan patética excusa, ella sabía que no le importaba la sangre mágica, en realidad aun que hubiera sido la misma hija de Merlín no la hubiera aceptado así de fácil, para todas hubiera puesto un pero, solo era cuestión de celos maternos, ese amor cegado que le hacía ver a james como el niñito que se sujetaba a su cintura para aun volar en la escoba con ella, que le leía un cuento cada vez que quería dormir, y sobre todo el hijo de su más querida amiga, y de la nada podía venir una cualquiera para arrebatárselo no era justo para ella. "Por lo menos conócela, dale el beneficio de la duda, quizás… te lleves una sorpresa "le insistió su esposo no sin antes darle un guiño y tomarla entre sus brazos…._

_Y quien lo iba a decir que ahí estarían las dos mujeres conversando como las grandes amigas que eran después de 3 años de relación, por supuesto Lily Potter se había encargado de ablandar a la mujer de mirada de hielo, con el simple hecho de ser ella misma, de quererla y demostrarle su cariño cada día y remato por supuesto con su hermoso niño Harry, ese pequeño que paso a ser extra oficialmente su nieto._

_Regresando al presente:_

_"por eso mismo Idamis, ni james ni yo nos perdonaríamos que les pasara algo malo a ti o tu familia, ya es bastante con saber que el mismo voldemort esta de tras de Harry como para arriesgar a Leslie y a Fernando" solo en ese momento una pequeña chispa de vacilación paso por los ojos de Idamis Leroy pero duro solo un segundo" lo único que te puedo responder es que ustedes son mi familia también Lily, y no pienso permitir que algo les pase si está en mis manos correr ese riesgo lo acepto, no tienen que luchar esta guerra solos, lo eh pensado y platicado con Sergio, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que es la mejor solución así que deja ese orgullo absurdo" un brillo de esperanza ilumino la mirada de Idamis Leroy" solo piénsalo antes que nada lugar más seguro para habitar es esta mansión, tiene muchas más protecciones de lo que goza tu precioso ministerio¨ objeto con sorna y un brillo despectivo en sus ojos es más me atrevería a decir que supera por mucho a Hogwarts, no por nada han pasado más de 1000 años de generaciones de Leroy de los cuales han salido contados magos prominentes, quienes aportaron protecciones especiales y cuando me refiero a eso, hablo de magia antigua de la cual solo un Leroy tiene conocimiento, y si no es presunción tengo que añadir que yo misma eh agregado parte de tales encantamientos, por supuesto querida también está el hecho de que nadie conoce nuestro vinculo tan particular, ante el mundo entero los miembros de la elite no podéis mezclaros con magos comunes siendo que sería deshonroso e inadecuado y por supuesto una perdida de tiempo, por lo tanto nadie sospecharía que estuvieran aquí "había cierto grado de altivez en la voz de la señora Leroy pero Lily tan acostumbrada a ella sabía que no era para tomárselo a mal, simplemente ese era un toque de su esencia el cual no lo cambiaría por nada._

_"pero si algo sale mal Idamis? "vacilo la peliroja ¨hay varios miembros de la orden que saben que nos han ayudado indirectamente y tenemos la sospecha de dos mortifagos encubiertos en la orden, podrían llegar atar ciertos cabos eh informar a voldemort ¨así era Lily Potter una mujer honesta y admirable aun con el peso de Luzbel enzima omitir alguna opinión a sus amigos seria una actitud indigna para ella si se lo permitiera, pero había sido gracias a eso y otras tantas cualidades por la que se había ganado el respeto de los Leroy y en perspectiva otra opinión con los nacidos muglees._

_"que se atrevan a intentarlo" soltó Sergio Leroy con enojo, actitud que pocas veces se le veía a él sobre todo por su gran paciencia, entrando por la puerta del gran salón junto con James Potter a un lado, este último tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido, pero en cuanto vio a las dos mujeres más preciadas en su vida sentadas juntas no pudo más que sonreír o por lo meno pretender hacerlo." En dado caso que se llegue a saber Lily querida estaremos preparados para eso también" añadió Sergio Leroy con un ceño fruncido en el rostro, "comprendemos los riesgos y créeme que con esto que te digo no subestimamos la situación si no todo lo contrario, haremos todo lo necesario para ocultarlos y nosotros mismos también nos esconderemos si llega a ser necesario, pero no quiero que eso sea una preocupación para ti o para James" La voz aparentemente tranquila del señor Leroy lejos de sonar con preocupación era todo lo contrario pero la serenidad no llegaba a su Mirada, esta al contrario era dura y fría una distinción Leroy de nacimiento imposible de quitar._

_"Sergio agradecemos lo que intentan hacer por nosotros tres, pero entiende algo, no lo permitiré, jamás me perdonaría que algo les pasara a ustedes, las personas que más quiero solo porque Harry es el objetivo, y siendo francos tanto Idamis como tú no estarían involucrados en esta guerra si no fuera por mi" la voz de determinación de James se quebró solo con esa última palabra, teniendo que hacer uso de su oclumansia para ocultar sus emociones cosa "por eso les suplico que no intervengan mas, ya han arriesgado bastante, la orden tanto nosotros no estaríamos en pie si no fuera por su intervención y se los agradezco en el alma, pero no puedo tolerar que mis amigos arriesguen todo haya afuera y yo esté aquí tan tranquilamente sin hacer nada, eso no lo puedo concebir", James Potter apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que hacía que sus manos se tornaran rojas carmesí, la ira y la frustración eran demasiadas para poder controlarse él era un hombre integro que solo buscaba hacer lo mejor para los suyos._

_"estarías así de cualquier manera Jamy" intervino la señora Leroy con una voz cortante, solo ella tenía el privilegio de poder llamarlo así, aun que sus amigos merodeadores Colagusano y Canuto lo hacían para molestarlo, él no se lo permitía a nadie más "aun si intentaras ocultar a tu esposa eh hijo no podrías estar tranquilo al separarte de ellos y me imagino que Lily tampoco al estar sola con Harry, acaso los dejarías solos para irte a cazar magos tenebrosos?..." la mirada de la señora Leroy era penetrante y acusadora, ella sabía que estaba hiriendo a James en su orgullo y haciendo crecer su impotencia pero era la única forma de hacerlo recapacitar y estaba tan desesperada que haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo y mantenerlo fuera del peligro._

_"no los abandonare Mama! " casi grito con esa última palabra pero se tuvo que controlar, en lugar de perder la cordura le tomo la mano a Lily._

_"entonces se ocultáis juntos verdad?" Los ojos de Idamis Leroy brillaron sabiendo que había ganado el argumento principal, a lo mejor tuvo que ser extremista en cómo lograrlo pero sabía que con eso tendría protegido a su hijo._

_"de ser necesario así será" dijo James ya en un tono más sereno "pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no los expondremos a ustedes por más tiempo, ya hemos abusado mucho de su hospitalidad"_

_"que pretendes probar James potter!?, Dime acaso tienes algún plan?, Has pensado cuál es tu mejor opción? Voldemort no se detendrá hasta que este seguro que Harry no es el niño de la profecía y eso es imposible de demostrar" soltó la Sra. Leory con desprecio y en un tono tajante lleno de furia en cada palabra mostrando su desprecio por voldemort._

_"ya hable con Albus mama" se defendió James" el encantamiento fidelio es la solución a nuestros problemas y estoy de acuerdo con el"._

_"sabes muy bien que no me fio del todo en el criterio de dumblendore" respondió la señora Leroy con irritación "pero tiene razón mama, es lo mejor que se puede hacer y lo sabes" James defendía su argumento pero Idamis Leroy gruño de frustración no le gustaba darle la razón a ese tipo que en opinión de ella no fiaba en que sus razones para ayudarlo fueran del todo nobles "está bien me parece perfecto pero ocultéis en Alemania,"solto resignada" ahí tengo una casa que estará resguardada de todos y nadie sabe de ella, pero tendremos que ir de inmediato, yo misma seré tu guardián secreto" su tono peligroso denotaba autoridad de no aceptar un no por respuesta, pero James no se dejo intimidar ante eso" mama te agradezco tu preocupación pero no puedo dejarte hacer esto, Sirius Black mi mejor amigo se ofreció para ser nuestro guardián secreto, y le eh dicho que si, él se esconderá también no dirá ni una sola palabra aun que su vida dependa de ello, mama no me mires así por favor" añadió al ver los ojos de la mujer inyectados de ira y con los labios fruncidos en la indignación ¨por favor? por favor tu¡ James Potter COMO SE TE OCURRE?, Dejar la vida de tu familia en manos de un mago tan mediocre como Black, el es joven, no tiene la experiencia necesaria, su familia deja mucho que desear al respecto, dudo mucho de su capacidad para encenderse, no discutiré esto seré tu guardián tanto como te guste o no, como pretendes que le confié la vida de mi familia, por que eso son para mi James, aun mago que tiene apenas 3 años que ha salido del colegio? acaso no confías en mi Jamy? es eso?" esas últimas palabras a pesar de la ira con que las dijo, se podía sentir la profunda tristeza y decepción de tan solo ver a James a la cara ¨claro que si mama es solo que no quiero perderte "soltó con exasperación" eso es demasiado difícil de comprender" Sergio estuvo a punto de intervenir después de ver esa escena para ponerse en lugar de su esposa, pero James añadió rápidamente "que les suceda algo a ustedes…. que son lo más cercano a una familia para mi, sería lo peor que me podría pasar" bajo la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas para no derrumbarse ante tal escena, para no admitir esa debilidad por la cual se sentía tan decidido a partir con su familia, para no afectarlos de alguna manera, no quería perderlos como había perdido a sus padres._

_"o James Potter no seas testarudo escondáis aquí será lo mismo que en otro lugar, déjame ayudarte comprende que tampoco yo los quiero perder, te lo tengo que pedir de rodillas acaso? ES ESO? Lo juro por mi magia que lo hago ahora si eso resulta" las lagrimas de impotencia le habían empezado a salir a la Sra Leory y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Para James era una escena desgarradora, ver a esa mujer llorar algo que nunca había visto, ni siquiera en el funeral de sus padres, sabía que no lo había hecho para apoyarlo a él para confortarlo y darle fuerza Idamis Sáenz de Leroy era la mujer más fuerte e imperturbable que él había conocido en su vida, le resultaba casi imposible creer que lo quisiera tanto para doblegarse así, para tener la dignidad casi en los suelos, ella siempre tan orgullosa y altanera de un modo tan suave, y ahora verla desesperada, era inaudito ver a alguien tan fuerte siendo tan débil todo irreal parecía que mundo se deterioraba con cada lagrima derrochada y en sus ojos esa suplica pidiéndole que no la abandonara, se le rompía el corazón de solo saber que le hacía daño a ese ser tan maravilloso al que había adoptado como madre, esa persona que lo saco de la penumbra tras la muerte de su verdadera familia y ella quien no dudaba ni escatimo en su educación siendo muy rígida con él, ella misma le había enseñado que el demostrar emociones no era una virtud, que era cosa de débiles y por lo tanto innecesaria, era de lo más sorprendente verla ahí tan pálida, tan angustiada, e insegura de si misma, como nunca lo había hecho, lo sabía porque tanto Lily y el señor Leroy miraban consternados la escena, jamás lo habrían imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas._

_"por favor" suplico una vez más con las lagrimas ya borboteando por los ojos y la voz rota, acto seguido le tomo las manos a James y se arrodillo enfrente a él, "quédate a mi lado, quédense los tres aquí… esta es su casa también" inclino su cabeza y se abrazó a las piernas de James y empezó a sollozar desconsolada._

_James Potter seguía perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar, tanto como los demás que lo acompañaban en el salón, pero cuando empezó a sentir las lagrimas que le recorrían en su túnica no pudo más que abrazar a la mujer que tenía enfrente, como no lo hacía desde hace mucho, como cuando él era un niño pequeño que le temía a la oscuridad, a las tormentas, y recordó cómo se refugiaba en ella para sentirse protegido" ooh¡ mama" es todo lo que logro articular, porque aun que los sentimientos fueran tan enormes, su voz rota no pudo articular mas palabras, y se dejo llevar pensando que volvía a ser ese niño, que no había ningún voldemort, ninguna guerra y sobre todo que estaba a salvo en los brazos de esa mujer que aun que no fuera su madre la amaba como tal._

_**Hola chicos que les parece aquí mi primer capitulo? Se aceptan criticas, recomendaciones :p espero les gustara, esta historia estuvo rondando mi mente por años y espero poder plasmarla para ustedes, los Leroy es una familia de mi propia creación que acompañara Harry en aventuras sorprendentes que espero poder compartir con ustedes, un abrazo a todos nos vemos en el segundo capitulo ;) diu** _


	2. Solo un poco de tiempo

_**Que mas me gustaría decir que JKR me robo la idea de Harry Potter y que todo esto es mio, pero ni hablar honor a quien honor merece JO es una reina y ella tiene todos los derechos, yo solamente juego con sus personajes por diversión**_

_**Abril 1980 mansión Leroy**_

_**James Potter no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazado a su madre con exactitud, pero no se quejo ni hizo nada para separarse, era reconfortante y a la vez maravilloso sentir por un solo momento que no había nada que temer, que no estaba tan solo, que valía la pena la lucha que estaba a punto de enfrentar, el abrazo de esa mujer le podía recordar todos esos ideales por los que había empezado a pelear, fue ella que al final le enseño que en la vida uno tenía que luchar por lo que mas quería y en este caso era su familia lo más sagrado para el, cuánto tiempo tenia que no lo abrazaba así? se pregunto por un momento, cuánto tiempo había estado rogando en silencio que eso pasara? lo añoraba tanto, habían pasado más de 4 años de recibir ese afecto tan particular que solo ella era capaz de dar, acaso Idamis Sáenz de Leroy tenía que esperar a que alguien muriera o estuviera a punto de hacerlo para desenmascarar esa fachada de dureza? Si tan solo supiera cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la quería realmente, porque aun que no fuera su madre la veneraba como a una y él sabía que era un amor tan reciproco que no dudaba ni un instante de ella, se lo notaba en la cara que se iluminaba cada vez que el entraba por las puertas de su casa, se notaba también en esas sonrisas y gestos que solo a él y a sus hijos les dedicaba, ese cariño que a pesar de la fachada imperturbable que mostraba siempre con él se doblegaba y no salía esa falsa mueca que ponía con el resto del mundo, James Potter sabia que ese era amor y por lo mismo no permitiría que Idamis Sáenz de Leroy sufriera por su causa, tenía que irse para protegerla a ella y a sus hermanos que tanto adoraba, era lo correcto, lo que un hombre tenía que hacer.**_

_**"entonces… te irás verdad?" dijo la señora Leroy poniéndose de pie, recomponiéndose de todo lo que había hecho y dicho hace tan solo unos minutos, como si nunca hubiera pasado, volvió a poner los mismos ojos fríos y calculadores que ya eran parte de su aspecto habitual, era simplemente sorprendente lo rápido que se reponía o por lo menos bien que fingía hacerlo**_

_**"así es madre, Lily, Harry y yo nos iremos lo más pronto posible" dijo James inclinando la cabeza, por alguna razón no podía sostenerle la mirada a Idamis Leroy.**_

_**"que así sea entonces" dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta, y usando la voz más fría que pudo disimular, si tan solo supieran que se sentía muerta por dentro, impotente, herida y sobre todo muy vieja, cuando fue que paso? Se pregunto, cuando se convirtió en el hombre que es ahora? Por un lado estaba orgullosa, James se había convertido en un hombre fiel consigo mismo, valiente y entregado a su familia como nunca imagino, pero Cuando se le habian escapado de las manos esta situación?, todo eso pasaba en la mente de la señora Leroy, en su vida se hubiera imaginado no poder controlar una situación como esta, nadie le había dicho que no antes, lo muglees le dicen a esto dejar que el gorrión se valla del nido, y sabia que eso nunca lo iba a poder impedir, pero que hacer cuando este gorrión es tan terco y orgulloso? Como hacerle saber a un gorrión que si extiende sus alas correrá mucho peligro afuera, estando solo con todas esas responsabilidades.**_

_**"NOOOOO¡" grito una vocecilla desesperada que salía del extremo de una pared del gran salón y que del momento una puerta oculta apareció en esta dejando salir a un niño de apenas unos 6 años de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que venía corriendo al encuentro de James.**_

_**" jamy me lo prometiste que no nos abandonarías!" reprocho la vocecita, Fernando Leroy lo tenía tomado de su mano jalándolo, el pequeño jalaba con todas las fuerzas que era capaz un niño de 6 años pensando que con esto le impediría irse de alguna manera, sus ojitos azules estaban surcados en varias lagrimas que le resbalaban por su carita," dijiste que yo sería el hermano mayor de Harry, y que yo lo cuidaría junto contigo... Lo prometiste" reprocho el niño con angustia y un nudo de desesperación en su voz.**_

_**James Potter no salía del transe con tantas emociones en unas horas, y ahora lidiar con su hermanito simplemente no lo tenía previsto, y menos que el chico se enterara así. "has escuchado todo?" balbuceo dirigiendo una mirada rápida a los señores Leroy que miraban consternados la escena ya que para ellos también era una sorpresa.**_

_**"así es, hemos escuchado todo" contesto otra vocecita un tanto más aguda y estilizada que provenía también de la pared, pero ahora revelando a una niña de no más de 12 años que caminaba con parsimonia hacia el grupo de adultos que la miraban intrigados, esa era Leslie Leroy que a diferencia de su hermano tenía una cabellera negra y ojos grises que hacían contraste con su piel blanca tan pálida como la nieve" Haciendo a un lado el que fuimos descubiertos por la imprudencia de mi hermano y omitiendo también el hecho del pasadizo secreto del salón, quisiéramos saber si es verdad esta atrocidad que discuten" dijo mirando directamente a James y después a Lily, a esta última le mando una mirada de recelo de las que solo era capaz de lanzar una Leroy, Leslie era una chica que a pesar de su edad tan corta era muy seria y no vacilaba en decir las cosas, no cavia duda que había sacado el carácter de su madre.**_

_**" no se supone que tendrían que estar dormidos a estas horas?" Pregunto su padre en el momento" interrumpiendo la pregunta de su hija, "al igual que ustedes se supone tendrían que estar resolviendo esto padre, y al contrario de todo pronóstico los veo separándose..!" acoto el joven Leroy viendo a sus padres con reproche, como si pensara que con un solo váyanse a dormir resolvería el hecho de que su hermano estaba a punto de abandonarlos.**_

_**Los ojos del señor Leroy se desorbitaron dé la impresión, aun que no justificara el tono con el que el que su hijo le había hablado y mas para su edad, lo que le tenía desconcertado era el hecho del que el chico tenía razón, y el hacérselo notar era un golpe bajo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar" Aun así son muy pequeños para estar aquí "contesto con furia en su voz dejando una clara advertencia que no había replica a su argumento ni aire de condescendencia.**_

_**"y ustedes padre están muy grandecitos ya, como para actuar así y para el colmo no estáis haciéndolo sin resolver nada" tercio Leslie Leroy importándole poco el tono peligroso que usaba tanto ella, al igual que su padre, y sabiendo la consecuencia que habría por el atrevimiento, pero realmente estaba demasiado molesta ante ese tema y ver que discutieran, era consciente que nunca lo desafiaba pero se trataba de su jamy y no permitirá que sus padres se quedaran con las manos atadas al respecto.**_

_**"BASTA USTEDES DOS!" grito el joven Leroy" abra tiempo de sobra para las discusiones y castigos correspondientes después de esta conversación si es necesario" añadió mirando directamente a los potter" déjenme ser su guardián secreto por favor Jamie, veras que nadie te va ser daño si yo te protejo" las lagrimas se le habían ido por completo de su carita" y antes que decir que no piénsenlo un momento, vamos quien sospechara de un chico de 6 años? Prometo poner todo de mi no les fallare lo juro" su mirada era de suplica pero de bastante determinación, al fin de cuentas el niño sabia de sus capacidades y el era un Leroy de sangre, pero las caras sorprendidas de todos los adultos no tenían precio ante tal declaración, el niño no solo los había puesto en su lugar acusándolos de no resolver nada, si no también los había superado con esa idea, que aunque pareciera una locura el niño había llegado a una solución mucho mejor de la que tenían pensado.**_

_**-NOO¡ se alzaron cuatro voces al unisonó, James, Lily, sergio e Idamis de Leroy esta ultima por fin había salido de su letargo de estupefacción.**_

_**"ni se te ocurra si quiera pensarlo, no es algo tan sencillo como lo planteas esto no es un asunto que tú puedas manejar, COMPRENDES?" lo regaño su madre con la mandíbula un tanto apretada y la compostura recuperada.**_

_**"si madre COMPRENDO que les estoy dando la opción más viable de todas" dijo el niño con un tono desafiante y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su madre.**_

_**" y me dirás acaso que pretendes hacer el encantamiento con tus propias manos acaso..? Había un tono de burla implícita en las palabras de la señora Leroy, pero era necesario para dar entender la autoridad que con su pequeño hijo todavía tenía y en parte desquitaba el asunto de James "se te olvida que no cuentas con una varita, y que ni siquiera tienes edad para entender o realizar algún encanto y peor aun recibirlo o defenderte! La señora Leroy finalizo con arrogancia y viendo al pequeño directamente a los ojos.**_

_**"eh usado tanto tu varita como la de mi padre muy bien hasta ahora, y sin ningún contra tiempo" contesto con sorna" claro esto a sus espaldas, y no me importa ponerme al descubierto si con esto puedo ayudar en algo a mi hermano, por lo menos no me quedaría sin hacer nada, como tu piensas hacer, así que puedes ir quitando la amenaza en tus siguientes palabras madre, como eh dicho estos destellos de ira los dejaremos para después si así lo deseas".**_

_**" perfecto dejemos el castigo para después que ahora mismo no tengo cabeza, pero siguiendo tu lógica acaso piensas que solo basta unos movimientos de tu varita? Acaso no te eh enseñado que los grandes magos no solo valen por lo bien que catalizan su energía mágica?" tercio la señora Leroy con voz furica pero ya cansada" suponiendo que tuvieras la habilidad de hacer el encantamiento fidelius, cosa que dudo mucho, crees que podrías mantener a salvo tu mente?" dijo con ese inconfundible destello de triunfo en sus ojos." Oclumansia es una rama de la magia que no se aprenden de un día para otro, le toma años a los mejores y para nuestra desgracia tiempo es el que ya no tenemos.**_

_**" entonces eso es todo, no haremos nada madre?" dijo el niño con congoja ya no pudiendo omitir las lagrimas que se le escapaban de sus ojos azules.**_

_**"Por lo menos todo lo que se nos permite hacer hijo" en las palabras de la señora Leroy ya no había ira, ni frustración solo un dejo de tristeza que se veía insoportable para todos los presentes.**_

_**" Lily dile a Jaimie que se queden por favor" a la aludida le miraron unos ojos azules celestes envueltos en lagrimas " solo un poco más, me prometieron pasar el primer cumpleaños de Harry con él, te lo suplico".**_

_**"pero pequeño faltan más de 3 meses para eso, no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar tanto" -contesto la aludida con cierta vacilaciónz, si era más cierto que Lily Potter se sentía segura en esa mansión, pero más que nada se sentía querida y acompañada la familia entera la había recibido si en algún principio con oscas miradas, ella se había encargado de robarles el corazón, y para ser mas franca una vez conociéndolos sin las barreras de la pretensión que había entorno a los Leroy el corazón robado fue el de ella, no podía mirar a ese niñito y decirle tan fácilmente que no, y menos viendo el fervor con el que se empeñaba en protegerlos, no se suponía que tenía que ser al revés?, si así tenían que ser, ellos se tenían que ir para sobre guardar su protección aun que cada fibra de ser le decía que fuera egoísta y se quedara con ellos no importando las consecuencias, su futuro era tan incierto y nada consolador, pero al menos estando con esa familia a la había adoptado como suya se sentía no tan desamparada como cuando perdió a sus padres." No podemos quedarnos tesoro" tercio tomándole en brazos para sentarlo en su regazo acariciando sus cabellos castaños, pero se notaba que cada palabra le costaba un dolor agudo en el alma.**_

_**"esta terquedad tan obstinada y martir de los dos me está cansando" dijo Leslie Leroy con exasperación" Jaimie si nos quieres tan solo un poco como dices hacerlo, por lo menos ten la consideración de no quitarnos esta alegría de compartir con Harry su día especial, nos lo debes" la joven Leroy se había propuesto no llorar, actitud que le estaba costando mucho ocultar ya que sus ojos se tornaban rojos del esfuerzo que hacía en retener las lagrimas.**_

_**"buscare la forma de que la pasen con Harry ese día, hare lo imposible lo prometo, pero no me pidáis que me que nos quedemos porque simplemente no podemos"**_

_**"ACASO ME TOMAS COMO TONTA JAMES POTTER" dijo gritando y ahora si soltando las lagrimas de impotencia que había retenido a la fuerza de su voluntad, ella nunca le había hablado a su hermano así, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. " crees que no sé que el encanto fidelius los ocultara de todos?, Fernando no es el único que ha estado haciendo cosas a las espaldas de los demás" dijo lanzándole una mirada venenosa y de reproche a James, su voz dispersa por las emociones venia en una decaída total, simplemente Leslie de Leroy ya no soportaba estar ahí. " porque nos haces esto Jaimie? Sabes también como yo, que nosotros no los volveremos a ver hasta que dejen de ocultarse y pueden pasar años de eso, por favor solo danos esa satisfacción acaso es mucho pedir?" **_

_**"tres meses serán suficiente" manifestó la señora Leroy" con eso bastara para prepararlos a ambos en vista de su terquedad"**_

_**" tres meses para que madre? No estarás insinuando lo que pienso verdad?"**_

_**" mi querido Jame la oclumansia nunca se te dio muy biens, asi que si, es la única forma con la que estaré conforme con tu decisión, compláceme hijo por favor, dedícanos este tiempo que además será provechoso para ambos si es que quieren sobrevivir"**_

_**" solo contéstame esto, si acepto abra nefastas consecuencias para ustedes verdad?"**_

_**"eso no te lo puedo garantizar espero por el bien de todos que nada salga mal" expuso la señora Leroy ya sin fuerzas, había sido una larga noche para ella, pero si conseguía algo de tiempo valdría la pena." Además no creo que nadie tenga por que enterarse que revelare uno que otro secreto de la elite que te podrá ayudar" su voz aun que trasmitía seguridad era esta muy bien fingida de años practica, aun que tembló interiormente de solo pensar lo que les pasaría si la corte marcial se enterara de sus intenciones, obvio ella siendo tan imperturbable no permitió que nadie lo notara.**_

_**"no nos digas nada ahora solo piénsalo" intervino Sergio Leroy con su expresión serena que ya era parte de él." Si así lo decides mañana mismo iniciaremos la enseñanza de una de las ramas más antiguas de la magia que podrá significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para ustedes, para tu familia James" Sergio Leroy era un hombre quien también sabia mover las piezas a su favor, aun que su expresión calmada e imperturbable no lo diera a notar, pero muy a su pesar había empezado a querer a James Potter y a su familia muchos años atrás, y lo consideraba con un hijo mas, así que si tenía que manipular por el bien de él lo haría sin remordimiento alguno.**_

_**"prometo que así lo haremos Sergio, pero no quiero que se hagan ilusiones, aun así de corazón muchas gracias por todo" James Potter le había creído a la mujer y a hombre que consideraba como su segundos padres, pero aun así tubo sus dudas, pero las últimas palabras de este lo habían calado hondo, haría lo mejor para proteger a Harry y a su esposa, y si este ofrecimiento era lo mejor lo aceptaría de buena gana, aun que esperaba que le tomara menos tiempo aprender, no estaba del todo seguro lo hablaría con Lily antes de tomar una decisión.**_

_**"está bien terminaremos esta discusión mañana a solas" enfatizo mirando a los dos niños pequeños que no se habían movido de su lugar en ningún momento, Fernando estaba sentado en las piernas de la pelirroja hablándole al oído, seguro convenciéndola para que se quedasen, y su hija se mantenía a un lado de la chimenea contemplando el fuego con la mirada perdida, que rápido perdió la infancia su niña pensó la señora Leroy y eso no pudo mas que perturbarla mas. "entonces no habiendo más que decir"- Amaría¡ llamo, enseguida una elfina un poco mayor con un vestido de trabajo elegante apareció " en que puedo servir a la ama?" **_

_**"dime Amaría, como se encuentra Harry?" pregunto la señora Leroy en un tono suave y cordial que siempre usaba para dirigirse a su servidumbre y mucho más tierno cuando preguntaba por su querido Harry" el pequeño amito esta ahora durmiendo mi señora, pero ya no ha de tardar en despertar para comer" dijo inclinándose para mirar a Lily." Enseguida iré a la recamara, muchas gracias por todo Amaría" contesto la aludida, la elfa solo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y se volvió a su ama " algo mas en lo que Amaría pueda servirle señora?"**_

_**"si por favor lleva a mis hijos para que se acuesten y procura que no salgan de su habitación, aun tengo unas palabras que dirigir a ellos en privado" le guiño un ojo a la elfa y esta comprendió enseguida que era el momento de llevárselos "como usted diga ama" **_

_**"por favor" dijo la elfa mirando hacia la puerta, los chicos asintieron resignados sabían de sobra que Amaría tenía sus formas tan peculiares de poder controlarlos, y cuando se referían a eso era tentar a la elfa para que esta los hiciera aparecer amarrados en sus respectivas camas, caminaron tras ella cruzando la puerta sin replica o sonido alguno, dejando solos a los adultos por fin.**_

_**"hijos por favor piénsenlo muy bien, recuerden que están es su casa y estamos aquí para ustedes" se acercó a la pareja que la miraban expectantes, beso y abrazo a cada uno como si se tratara de una despedida en la que nunca los volvería a ver, por ultimo le tomo la mano a James y le dijo" sea cual sea tu decisión la acatare cariño, aun que no me guste la idea, de acuerdo?" y sin dejarle tiempo a una replica añadió" hablaremos mañana entonces, ahora ha llego el momento en el que me paso a retirar buenas noches" Idamis Sáenz de Leroy se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las puertas del gran salón, dejando a unas tres personas mirándola anonadadas, porque en su caminar ya no era ni la sombra de esa mujer altiva ni prepotente que la caracterizaba, solo quedaban rastros de un harapo maltrecho y sin vida que intentaba arrastrarse con poco éxito fuera de la habitación, que vieja e inútil se sentía de pronto, le había caído la edad enzima como un yunque dejándola ver lo incompetente que se sentía por la situación " perdóname Dorea" susurro en voz baja al viento, respiro hondo se limpio las lagrimas y camino con más decisión hacia su recamara. **_

_**Sergio Leroy era un hombre de las cuales pocas cosas le sorprendían, siendo criado por una dinastía acostumbrada al poder y varios lujos era de esperarse, pero esto lo rebasaba por completo, siempre había visto en su esposa una mujer admirable, con un carácter controversial, inteligente, calculadora y fría en varios aspectos, pero a Sergio Leroy no le importaba nada de eso, simplemente la amaba y haría lo que fuera para saberla feliz, pero hoy al verla tal cual era con los demás, como solo se le mostraba a él en la intimidad le destrozo el corazón, su mujer sufría de eso no había duda, el tenía que hacer algo para ponerle un alto a todo esto y lo haría, hoy lo confirmo, y si perdía la vida en el proceso que así sea se dijo así mismo, pudo ver en los ojos y las acciones de su mujer que algo estaba tramando, algo tan devastador que sabía que se jugaba su existencia, pero él no lo permitiría y si tenía que ir a matar a Voldemort el mismo lo haría sin dudarlo, lo encontraría hasta darle fin a él, y a su sequito de hijos de puta, no importando los posibles castigos, las condenas, o su vida, pero las afrontaría él solo, todo sea por el bien de su familia. "discúlpenme chicos yo también me retiro, buenas noches" y se fue con paso veloz para alcanzar a su mujer.**_

_**"Que pretendes Idamis?" había encontrado a su esposa en su recamara sentada en un taburete frente al espejo, se había quitado el broche de esmeraldas que le sujetaba el cabello castaño, los aretes de oro blanco y punta de diamante que le hacían juego y eran sus favoritos por elección, el tenue maquillaje que usaba ya no estaba, tenía la mirada fija a su otro yo del espejo, esos ojos azules que miraban melancólicos a la nada, que bella era pensó Sergio Leroy aun sin tanta indumentaria en el rostro el tiempo solo había matizado su hermosura natural.**_

_**"yo no pretendo nada querido, voy hacer algo que es muy diferente" la voz rota de hace rato se había ido para sustituirla una de determinación.**_

_**"y puedo saber que es ese algo" pregunto el aludido temiendo la respuesta.**_

_**"mañana mismo iré hablar con el consejo de la elite, con la corte marcial si es necesario me deben favores, y si no me responden empuñare mi varita y derramare sangre, matare a ese infeliz mestizó si eso es lo que se requiere, no descansare hasta ver a mi familia a salvo, no sé si regrese de nuevo Sergio."**_

_**Sergio Leroy sintió que le vaciaban un balde de agua helada en la espalda prácticamente le estaban diciendo que se condenaría a la muerte si era necesario" iremos los dos Idamis y si alguien no va a regresar ese seré yo lo comprendes?"…**_

Aquí otro capi espero sea de su agrado ;)

Dedicado a Loquin a outcome 5 y a mehtevas gracias por motivarme a continuar, bendiciones chicos ;)

Por supuesto que continuare el tercer capitulo esta en proceso yo creo para el martes y mehtevas hay una muy buena razón por la que tardan en asistir a Harry ya pronto se sabrá

Reitero acepto criticas (constructivas) sugerencias, opiniones todo es aceptable muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer a una novata como yo excelente fin de semana diu ;)


	3. Confesiones a media noche

_Sergio Leroy sintió que le vaciaban un balde de agua helada en la espalda" iremos los dos Idamis y si alguien no va a regresar ese seré yo, lo comprendes?"_

_Idamis Leroy por fin había quitado la mirada turbada del espejo, y la habia vulto con gran esfuerzo a su esposo "y que si no lo comprendo?, "En sus ojos había furia y el despotismo que la caracterizaba," comprende tu que es uno de mis hijos quien está en peligro y no pienso correr ningún riesgo de que algo salga mal y si algo me pasara te necesito aquí¡ en nadie más puedo confiar" soltó con exasperación._

_"Lo que entiendo es que me haces a un lado cuando más me necesitas, y el que estás dando por sentado que lo permitire" tercio el señor Leroy en tono amenazante," entiende que no me puedes pedir que me haga a un lado como si nada" rebatio diciendo esto último ya con desesperación y mirando a su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos._

_"es eso lo que piensas?", dijo la señora Leroy suavizando su tono altivo de hace un momento," que no entiendes que tu eres mi fortaleza?, Si tu¡, tonto emocional, engreído, pretencioso, narcisista y sabelotodo Sergio Leroy eso eres para mí y mucho mas," manifestó con la dulzura y un brillo en los ojos de antaño que había perdido por mucho, tras la falta de su mejor amiga Dorea, y el cual se extinguía cada vez más por la preocupación de su insensato hijo James desde que este entro a la orden del fénix._

_"no soy ningún tonto emocional", contesto fingiéndose indignado, "además te falto agregar un mago poderoso e increíblemente apuesto," refuto con una media sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, con la esperanza de que su esposa olvidara un poco aun que sea un momento todo lo que le venía encima._

_"mago apuesto donde?," exclamo girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, como buscando al interpelado con aparente emoción "no veo a ninguno Sergio, quítate de enfrente a lo mejor está detrás de ti" continuo con la mueca cómplice de la cual su esposo se había enamorado._

_"te sugiero que mires al hombre con el que uniste lazo matrimonial" rebatió su esposo con una voz que aparentaba ser pomposa y ofendida, pero siguiéndole el juego por completo "obvio yo sé querida que es difícil para tu orgullo admitir que te casaste conmigo por lo irresistiblemente apuesto que me encuentras," le sugirió el señor Leroy con cierta picardía._

_"no te emociones querido de hecho fue por esta mansión de tan buen gusto la que hizo que me fijara en ti" rebatió la mujer con una sonrisa triunfal, de las cuales se sabe que ningún argumento podría rebatir eso ultimo, acto seguido se levanto del taburete y le tomo la mano a su esposo" no pude a ver elegido mejor", le dijo mirándole directamente a esos ojos grises que eran su todo._

_"lo sé" le contesto al oído tomándola entre sus brazos, para confortarla como no hacía desde hace mucho, con la intensidad de cuando eran novios, la amaba tanto que no podía concebir la vida sin ella y el solo hecho de pensar que podría perderla era insoportable, Sergio Leroy era un hombre el cual pocas cosas o casi ninguna podrían amedrentarlo, pero era ella la razón, su amada, su valor, su alma misma y no permitiría que nadie amenazara su tranquilidad, la protegería así fuera lo último que hiciera, se lo juro así mismo en ese momento, besándola en la frente y prometiéndole en silencio que siempre estaría ahí para ella._

_"perdóname por favor" susurro con una voz quebrada la señora Leroy, no abría querido llorar por tercera vez en la noche, pero se sentía segura y resguardada ahí en los brazos de su esposo, y no temió para nada verse expuesta de nuevo, no frente a ese hombre que amaba hasta con la ultima fibra de su ser, sabía que con él podía ser ella misma, y que por lo tanto no necesitaba pretender que era dura e imperturbable, por lo menos no en ese momento y se soltó en el llanto, pero no uno cualquiera, este en particular contenía años de resentimientos, de frustraciones, con la vida, era amargo y casi destructivo, acumulado tras al destierro al que fue sometida por sus propios padres, que la marginaron y humillaron por un triste error de hace más de 30 años, alejada de los suyos, sola, y desprotegida, tubo que deambular como una pordiosera muglee, sosteniendo la vergüenza de creer que había fallado, y buscado en contadas ocasiones el perdón que jamás encontró, tuvieron que pasar los años para perdonar ella misma, pero había sido muy tarde, cuando encontró a sus padres en su lecho luctuoso, la vida no había sido justa definitivamente, no conforme, la guerra en la corte marcial, le había arrebatado al único hermano que había amado, y el único familiar de sangre que por supuesto que le ayudo en los momentos más difíciles, echaba de menos a Fernando Sáenz, a su hermana, amiga y confidente Dorea Potter, que a pesar de no tener parentesco alguno le enseño quizá la lección más importante de todas, él nunca rendirse y luchar con todas sus fuerzas por el amor, y ahora ese amor se veía amenazado, ahora para quienes se preguntaban que había formado a la mujer de hierro, que en este momento estaba llorando como una niña pequeña, he aquí la respuesta, una vida llena de calamidades, desprecios, pero sobre todo grandes perdidas, la habían formado tal cual es, increíblemente fuerte, fascinantemente vivaz, con una voluntad y un temple de acero, pero sobre todo con un corazón que tenía una profunda cicatriz, la cual pareciere nunca poder sanar," lo siento tanto Sergio, es solo que siento una angustia terrible aquí en mi pecho, que me hace sentir tan desdichada, tengo mucho miedo, no puedo permitirme perder a parte de mi familia simplemente no lo soportaría no mas¡ " _

_"no te desesperes mi amor déjame ayudarte, tú no estás sola en esto, mientras me tengas a tu lado yo velare por todos, cuando nos casamos nos prometimos caminar juntos, siempre al lado uno del otro, déjame ser tu soporte permíteme librar algunas batallas por ti, pero sobre no te precipites, yo estaré contigo nunca lo dudes"_

_"ya no mas te lo prometo," y solo con esas últimas palabras se dejo arrullar en los brazos de su esposo, dejándose llevar por todo el amor que le profesaba, y sintiendo la paz que tanto necesitaba._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_"entonces así quedamos" dijo Sergio Leroy "esperaremos a que James nos diga si acepta nuestra oferta, y de ahí actuaremos según nos convenga de acuerdo."_

_" crees, que la acepte?."_

_"sería muy tonto, y necio de su parte, si dice que no"_

_"mi jamie aun que me duela decirlo, nunca lo eh considerado como alguien que pueda pensar tan fríamente las cosas, él es impulsivo, todo un grifyndor a la medida. "_

_"si pero tienes que entenderlo ahora, el tiene una familia a la cual proteger Idamis, y cuando un verdadero hombre acata sus responsabilidades, hace lo que sea por el bien de los suyos, yo lo conozco y sé que él es así."_

_"si llega aceptar, que clase de magia le enseñaras?," pregunto Idamis Leroy temiendo la respuesta._

_"tu ocúpate de Lily, se que harás un buen trabajo ahí "le dijo su esposo, guiñándole un ojo._

_"Sergio esto no es un juego, no es lo que estoy pensando verdad? Eso es magia muy poderosa, y peligrosa para un jovencito, tan solo a ti te tomo 2 años dominarla¡," exclamo en tono de reproche._

_"así es, pero olvidas que yo no soy James," soltó el señor Leroy con una media sonrisa," el tiene toda la sagacidad, y el hambre de ser el mejor, algo que yo nunca tuve, y se lo envidio, además yo nunca tuve por así decirlo un maestro que me mostrara la forma de lograrlo desde ahí ya es una ventaja para james" _

_"aun así es muy joven Sergio el __**âtrumâeris **__no es algo para tomar a la ligera, han muerto muchos magos en el intento, y qué decir de las demasiadas y desgraciadas victimas, sabes muy bien, que en una de las pocas cosas en la que estuve de acuerdo con la maldita Elite, ha sido precisamente con la abolición de ese conjuro tan maligno, el tenerlo prohibido ha sido un respiro para mí, y ahora vienes con que quieres enseñárselo a james" sentencio la bruja con mucha amargura en su voz, pero solamente alguien que viera el efecto de este conjuro comprendería el por qué la indignación._

_" James tiene muy buen potencial Idamis, yo se que tú lo sabes y mejor que yo, acaso no eras tú la que lo entreno en duelo, desde que obtuvo su varita,? Ese muchacho es fenomenal, se que lo lograra, recuerda tiempos extremos necesitan medidas de esta índole."_

_"no lo sé, no deja de preocuparme, de verdad crees que 3 meses basten?." _

_"no, quizá le podremos agregar unos dos meses mas, pero eso te conviene a ti que no?."_

_" lo vas a engañar?," bufo con indignación la señora Leroy._

_"diciéndolo así suena muy feo querida, digamos que omitiremos la verdad por un tiempo, él sabrá agradecernos después," termino el señor Leroy con una sonrisa descarada en los labios._

_"sabes lo orgulloso que es, no nos lo perdonara fácil, además aun no estoy convencida del todo Sergio," soltó ya con voz rendida._

_"si lo hará, de sobra sabes que su nobleza sobrepasa su orgullo, y por lo de su capacidad no te preocupes, no cualquiera tiene al mago mas extraordinariamente capacitado y guapo, de la historia como maestro personal recuerdas," acoto con una falsa sonrisa de orgullo._

_"tendríamos que agregar fanfarrón, y vanidoso, de la lista de magos de la historia," tercio Idamis Leroy sin poder evitarlo con una leve sonrisa, en la comisura de los labios._

_"así me gusta, necesito que me apoyes en esto, y créeme querida, no descansare hasta que James haga este hechizo a la perfección, o por lo menos que lo pueda usar para ganar tiempo si es necesario escapar," dijo esto último omitiendo todo rastro de diversión de hace un momento._

_"que así sea entonces," sentencio Idamis Sáenz de Leroy en el momento, acto se seguido se puso de pie, y fue a su vestidor, pasados unos minutos salió con una bata de satén negra, y encaje de hilos de oro, tomo su varita y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación._

_"a dónde vas?," pregunto su esposo dudoso._

_"tengo una conversación, y un castigo pendiente, para los señoritos Leroy, recuerdas?"_

_Sergio Leroy quedo pasmado, pasaron tantas cosas esa noche que ya había olvidado lo referente a sus hijos, no cabía duda que su esposa no dejaría de sorprenderlo," procura no ser muy dura con ellos querida, solo pensaban que hacían lo mejor"_

_"lo sé, pero aun así no prometo nada" soltó una ligera risa, y cruzo las puertas de la recamara principal, caminando tan elegante, e imponentemente erguida como siempre. _

_Eran solo estos momentos cuando se arrepentía de vivir en esa enorme mansión, ir al ala sur de esta misma tan solo costaba 15 min caminando, aun usando los pasadizos secretos, era agobiante para la señora Leroy esos andares con las zapatillas de tacón alto que ya le habían cobrado factura a sus 53 años, muchas habían sido las veces que le había dicho a su esposo que prefería la comodidad, y lo intimo de una casa moderadamente pequeña, había sido muy feliz viviendo con Dorea y Charlus Potter en esas condiciones, que aun que al principio las tomara por deplorables, con el tiempo aprendió a verle el encanto de lo efímero en la felicidad, el cómo termino viviendo esa mansión pensó que eran ironías de la vida, siendo criada por una estirpe de la Elite gozo de los privilegios como le corresponden, y por lo tanto la mansión Sáenz no tenía nada que envidiar a esta, lo irónico estaba en el hecho que después de ser expulsada de su propia mansión, paso a vivir en las calles, de ahí, a un cuarto que con ayuda de su hermano y un trabajo muglee, donde le pagaban una miseria había logrado rentar, un giro sorprendente había sido cuando Dorea le había pedido que se mudara con ella, y su marido, era cierto que había formado un vinculo con aquella mujer, a quien consideraba como su hermana, pero era muy cierto también, que las dos se usaron mutuamente, Idamis porque al fin había encontrado a su verdadera familia, y Dorea por que la consideraba de la misma forma, llenando ese vacío de estar tan sola con su marido tantos años, y sin hijos en aquel entonces. No tardaría mucho en casarse con el amor de su vida, y que este la trajera a esta mansión que le recordaba mucho a su niñez y a una vida más tranquila, las insistencias de tener otro lugar más pequeño no habían servido de nada, siendo Sergio Leroy el ultimo heredero de la dinastía de su sangre era su obligación y un deber mantener segura a su familia y solo en esa mansión podría encontrar esa protección y para ser mas francos su no había puesto mucha resistencia en cuanto la había visto, la pregunta que ella se hacía cada noche antes de dormir, era el saber cuánto tiempo le duraría el privilegio? eh ahí la ironía._

_Tan solo dos pasillos mas, y estaría parada frente a la recamara de su primogénita, maldita la hora en que complació su capricho, de tener una terraza en su habitación con vista hacia los jardines, de no ser así ya estaría en lo que fue su antigua recamara, las emociones de esa noche la habían dejado ya sin demasiadas energías, toco la puerta de fresno blanco, tallada con adornos de flores y que se encontraba al final del último corredor, eh inmediatamente esta se abrió con el simple rose de sus dedos, (privilegios de ser la señora de la casa) para darle entrada a una estancia bañada de tonos lilas, que hacían juego con unos cimientos de un mármol blanco, rodeados de candelabros de oro, ventanales inmensos, que mostraban el cielo estrellado, y sobre todo varios muebles elegantes en su mayoría hechos con marfil, encontró ahí sentada en su cama entre sabanas de seda, y varios libros a una joven Leroy, que la miraba con inconfundible tristeza en sus ojos._

_"buenas noches madre," saludo la niña mostrando un intento de aplomo al resguardar sus emociones._

_"entonces la señorita si sabe saludar, y por lo visto también a espiar, e interrumpir conversaciones, que no son de su incumbencia," sentencio la señora Leroy, en un tono el cual envidiaría un dictador._

_"podrás castigarme y acusarme de bajezas madre, pero jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hice y dije abajo, en el salón" estas últimas palabras las expreso con amargura, entre mezclada con un dejo de pesadumbre en la voz que su madre no dejo escapar._

_"me puedo sentar,?" pregunto la señora Leroy, sin inmutarse ante la altanería con la que su hija le había contestado._

_"ehmm si claro," contesto confundida y ligeramente nerviosa, cerrando rápidamente el libro que tenía en sus manos, señalándole un lugar a su lado, para Leslie Leroy era una intriga la actitud de su madre, en otras circunstancias sabía muy bien que su atrevimiento le habría costado una mirada y un castigo severo como solo Idamis Leroy los sabia dar, pero haciendo todo lo contrario su madre tomo asiento con delicadeza, poniendo las piernas ligeramente separadas y los pies apoyados al piso colocando con gracia sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas muy junto a ella. Como la admiraba pensó la joven Leroy._

_"aun te duele verdad?" tercio en un tono condescendiente y de comprensión que pocas veces usaba._

_"me duelen muchas cosas en estos momentos madre, quizá quieras ser mas especifica" escupió con rabia, pero en el fondo se moría de miedo que su madre descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_"te conozco tan bien hija, que no necesito hacer uso de la Legilimancia para saber que estas tan mal y por qué" se quedo callada para darle tiempo a su hija que reflexionara sobre sus palabras y en el intento de querer ayudarla, pero como no obtuvo respuesta prosiguió "soy tu madre tesoro confía en mí por favor, acaso te eh dado motivo alguno para que no te fíes de mi?, donde quedo la niñita que venía a mi corriendo cuando algo la espantaba o simplemente se acercaba a mí para tomarme de la mano y contarme su día?" termino esto último con la melancolía en su rostro, meditando, como los mejores años de su vida se le escapaban entre las manos._

_"dices que no me has dado motivo madre? Como me pides que confié en ti, cuando eres tu quien me oculta las cosas más importantes, con qué cara vienes a pedirme que yo lo haga contigo?" acoto con desprecio y lagrimas en los ojos la joven Leroy "preguntas a donde se fue tu niñita?, pues aquí está, a punto de convertirse en mujer aun que no lo quieras ver, una mujer que siente, que comprende las cosas, que ve con tristeza que el mundo como lo conoció se está desmoronando, que acaso piensas que soy tan tonta y ciega para no darme cuenta que ese mestizo repúgnate al que llaman Voldemort esta tras de James y su familia?, en tu infinita capacidad de pensar madre, cuanto crees tú que tardaríamos en enterarnos de esta maldita profecía?"_

_"pero cómo es que sabes tanto?" pregunto la señora Leroy haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su expresión serena en su cara y no perder la compostura._

_"te preguntas como nos enteramos madre? Jaja¡, de la misma manera que nos enteramos que James estuvo a punto de irse esta noche, como siempre espiando a través de los muros, porque por lo visto, no somos aptos para semejante voto de confianza", soltó con veneno y desprecio estas últimas palabras, pero no pudiendo ocultar el daño que le hacía cada una de ellas y reflejando en sus ojos la decepción que sentía de sí misma por sentirse excluida. "que se siente madre?, Verdad que no es nada reconfortante, que no te tengan confianza?" terminando esas últimas palabras le dio la espalda a su madre, sentándose con sus rodillas en la cara y sus brazos cruzados, queriendo con esto evitar que su madre viera que tan afectada estaba._

_Idamis Sáenz de Leroy en su vida se había enfrentado a algo tan abrumador, no era mentira que no contaba con que algún día su hija le hiciera ver estos errores, pero jamás espero que fuera tan pronto, acaso cometió sin querer las mismas equivocaciones que sus padres cometieron consigo misma?, Se pregunto, a donde se fue el tiempo? Cuando fue que se cegó a ver que su niñita estaba a punto de emprender una nueva etapa en su vida y que necesitaría a su madre más que nunca, que fácil y cómodo es para los padres pensar que sus pequeños jamás van a crecer, pensó esto último con tristeza. "Leslie voltea y mírame a los ojos, que si algo te eh enseñado es enfrentar las cosas de frente", dijo todo esto sin verse perturbada en lo mas mínimo, por lo que había dicho su primogénita anteriormente y mas como petición a como una orden que sería su forma usual. Resignada la joven Leroy volteo su rostro y recupero la compostura no omitiendo las lágrimas secas en el…_

_"primero que todo querida, te ofrezco una disculpa", continuo la señora Leroy sin interrupciones al ver el rostro de asombro y duda que se asomaba en su hija. "Pero tienes que comprender que a veces los padres también cometemos errores y peor aun sin darnos cuenta de ello, igual quiero que te quede muy claro esto Leslie Leroy, jamás haremos algo con la intención de lastimarlos, nunca lo olvides" sentencio con una mirada profunda y brillo en los ojos que pocas veces mostraba para con sus hijos._

_"eso suena muy bonito madre, pero no lo considero suficiente" contesto la joven con un poco de resquemor pensando que en cualquier momento su madre volvería a ser la autoritaria de siempre._

_"lo sé y es por eso que no es todo", sonrió afablemente a su hija, "quiero que entiendas el porqué de mis acciones, en un año tu estarás a punto de emprender tu camino a una educación mágica superior a la que por nacimiento y origen te corresponde por derecho, en el colegio estoy segura encontraras a muy buenos amigos hija, pero es mi deber advertirte que también encontraras a los que en algún futuro podrán destruirte si es que se lo proponen, muchos de ellos posiblemente buscaran la manera de hacerlo antes de que alcances tu verdadero potencial mágico, y para nuestra mala fortuna con esto que sabes y sabrás, tendrán los elementos necesarios para hacernos a todos un verdadero daño, siendo que hay muy buenos Legilimentes que rondan por el colegio",dijo la señora Leroy eligiendo con sumo cuidado pero infligiendo el valor y el respeto que se le merecían cada una de las advertencias._

_" porque madre, que daño les hemos hecho nosotros?, esto tiene que ver con que pertenecemos a la dichosa Elite verdad?", pregunto con miedo pero al mismo tiempo demasiado interés la joven Leroy, no pudiendo ocultar el sudor frio que sentía por todo su cuerpo._

_"nosotros nada querida, esto habla de una guerra que ha iniciado por la codicia y el poder que data de más de 50 siglos y que ha sido nuestra perdición hasta ahora, y si tienes razón, en mucho de esto tiene que ver la dichosa Elite, pero eso es algo que le prometí a tu padre que dejaría que él mismo te lo explicara a su debido tiempo, y lo hará pronto no te angusties", Idamis Leroy estaba consciente que había revelado demasiadas cosas en un breve lapso a su primogénita, pero se les acababa el tiempo y tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, por mucho que no quisiera involucrar a sus hijos, sabía que no siempre estaría ahí para defenderlos y que les esperaba un camino duro como los últimos descendientes de la estirpe Leroy._

_"y que vamos hacer madre?" pregunto sin disimular el terror y la angustia que le acababa de implantar su madre por todo lo que se venía encima._

_"tranquilízate cariño, que los padres aun que lo dudes servimos de algo" dijo esto con una sonrisa bien disimulada para tratar infundirle ánimos a su hija, "primero que nada añadiremos lecciones de oclumansia a tus deberes diarios, y el duelo avanzado que vengo posponiendo hace años por si es necesario que tengas que defenderte antes de lo previsto." _

_"crees que lo logre madre? "Pregunto insegura y triste la joven Leroy._

_"no lo creo, estoy convencida que superaras mis expectativas y harás un buen papel al respecto, ya hubiera querido yo misma tener tu fortaleza y talento a tu edad querida", le dijo esto sin poder disimular el orgullo que había en sus ojos._

_Leslie Leroy se había quedado sin habla ante el último comentario de su madre si era cierto que habían tenido unos roses difíciles últimamente era también cierto que para Leslie no había mejor mujer que su madre la admira demasiado, su porte, su elegancia y belleza, pero sobre todo la gran bruja con demasiado poder que era, y el saber que era muy poco común que repartiera halagos de esa índole la hizo sentir dichosa con ella misma. "gracias madre no te defraudare" dijo sonriendo por primera vez en toda la noche._

_"lo sé hija", le contesto regresándole la misma cálida sonrisa y poniéndose de pie muy erguida para quedar de frente a ella." Recuerda Leslie aun que a veces los padres cometamos errores, y los hagamos sentir mal por alguna razó, no significa que los dejemos de amar, si no todo lo contrario, en este caso ha sido nuestro afán de querer alejarlos de tanta podredumbre que hay a nuestro alrededor querida, se que ahora no lo entiendes por completo pero algún día serás madre y es ahí si mi presunción no es tan grande que me concederás la razón, "sentencio esto último con parsimonia en su voz e inclinándose un poco para quedar más cerca de su hija," se que no eh sido la mejor de las madres cariño, pero de algo puedes estar segura, siempre estaré ahí para t, por lo menos hasta que mi mortalidad me aparte de tu lado, recuerda que no tendrás mejor aliada que en mi, "termino diciendo esto último con dulzura y atreviéndose abrazar a su hija solo unos momentos, abrazo que ella correspondió._

_"mama¡" soltó la joven Leroy dudosa de sincerarse en ese momento con ella, de lo que realmente le estaba acongojando._

_"si tesoro" contesto la aludida con una sonrisa bondadosa._

_"ehmm, no es nada" termino decidiendo que no quería echar a perder el momento que había tenido con su madre, por lo menos no por ahora._

_"está bien cariño, lo dejaremos para otro momento si a si lo decides" le contesto sin ningún asomo de enojo que tranquilizo a la joven Leroy, levanto el libro que su hija había estado leyendo anteriormente y se lo entrego, "creo que no es lugar apropiado" señalo sin ningún atavismo de enfado en su voz._

_Lo sabe, pensó con una mezcla de admiración y terror la joven Leroy. "buscare algo más apropiado" le aseguro aun incrédula por el descubrimiento de su madre._

_"y bueno, pasando a algo menos agradable querida, necesito hacerte saber que la altanería mostrada hacia tu padre, a James y a mi, no puede pasar desapercibida," acoto la señora Leroy regresando al tono autoritario de un principio._

_"pero madre, no quería que la familia de James se fuera, compréndeme," soltó con impotencia._

_"yo tampoco quiero eso cariño, y créeme, ya estamos trabajando en eso, pero no fue la forma de hablarle a tu padre, ni a ninguna persona que se le estima y lo sabes" acto seguido saco su varita apuntando al guardarropa de su hija y lanzando un hechizo silencioso, que hizo salir un rayo de color azul de la punta de su varita, dando de lleno a los guardarropas desapareciéndolos y siguiendo con la trayectoria apunto al tocador de plata, donde su hija se maquillaba y guardaba todas sus joyas, haciendo el mismo efecto sobre él y por último, apunto hacia la terraza y pronuncio "__**Clausum**__" haciendo que la puerta de esta se empezara a cerrar con una pared de ladrillos para impedir el acceso, "espero que recapacites sobre tu actitud del el salón y que ofrezcas las disculpas correspondientes, Amaría se encargara de traerte las ropas adecuadas para que uses a partir de mañana, donde ayudaras a los elfos de 7 de la mañana hasta el medio día, en las cocinas, sin uso de magia claro, esto será por 3 semanas, y te lo advierto, no hagas que cambie de opinión," sentencio con su mirada dura que sabía que intimidaba bastante bien._

_"de acuerdo," soltó la joven Leroy, un poco ofuscada pensando que se libraría del castigo, pero ya no diciendo nada más, porque sabía que se lo merecía y que su madre había sido demasiado blanda en esta ocasión._

_Idamis Sáenz de Leroy se dio la vuelta y camino elegantemente hacia la puerta, pero antes de tomar el picaporte se giro y le dijo a su hija. "gracias cariño" volviendo a usar el tono condescendiente de hace unos momentos._

_Su hija levanto la mirada perpleja, que aun tenia al ver su hermosa recamara sin sus pertenencias más preciadas y la poso en su progenitora, "gracias porque madre?, no te comprendo"._

_"gracias por hacer que James recapacitara y darnos el tiempo con la excusa del cumpleaños" sentencio con alegría._

_"fue Fernando quien lo sugirió madre, que no lo recuerdas?"._

_"así es, lo recuerdo bien, pero Fernando es demasiado noble y un poco ingenuo como para usar el arte de la manipulación, como lo hiciste tu cariño," dijo con una sonrisa leve y traviesa en la comisura de los labios._

_"como lo sabes?" pregunto sonrojándose por completo por la vergüenza de ser descubierta._

_"la manzana nunca cae tan lejos del árbol tesoro," le sugirió con un brillo especial en los ojos que reflejaban orgullo. "Por cierto, hay unos portarretratos de muy buen gusto, que aun no uso en mi recamara, buenas noches." fue lo último que dijo terminado de cruzar la puerta y se encamino a los pasillos de nuevo, teniendo en cuenta que aun le faltaban dos habitaciones y un castigo más esa noche._

_oOoOoOoOo_

_La joven Leroy tomo el libro con manos temblorosas, aun preocupada por lo que había descubierto su madre y a lo cual se había negado hablar hasta ahora, tomo entre sus páginas una foto mágica, donde habían dos personas saludando a la cámara, un joven de no más de 17 años, de cabellera azabache y toda revuelta, ojos color avellana y con gafas, que sostenía a una niña pequeña en su espalda, esta de un cabello de casi el mismo tono negro pero más estéticamente arreglado, una piel tan blanca como la nieve, y ojos grises que abrazaba al muchacho con mucho entusiasmo sobre sus hombros…_

_Como recordaba esa tarde tan maravillosa que habían pasado, el día que se tomo esa fotografía, tuvo a James solo para ella y era simplemente feliz. "Te Amo James Potter" susurro la joven Leroy para sí misma, abrazando la foto contra su pecho y soltando esas lágrimas de impotencia de un amor no correspondió, que en su piel tan blanca parecían diminutos diamantes…_

_Dedicado a loquin, _outcome 5, mehtevas y Alfy-Malfoy gracias chicos por motivarme a continuar, aun que seamos poquitos no saben lo contenta que me ponen sus comentarios ;)

Y ps bueno aquí otro capi el siguiente ya esta en producción, como lo vi un poquito largo le tuve que cortar así que no creo tardar mucho para ´poner el siguiente, ya sabes acepto criticas, comentarios, etc un abrazo a todos excelente fin de semana ;)

Y si te ha gustado déjamelo saber ….


	4. Solo quizas

_**Que mas me gustaría decir que JKR me robo la idea de Harry Potter y que todo esto es mio, pero ni hablar honor a quien honor merece JO es una reina y ella tiene todos los derechos, yo solamente juego con sus personajes por diversión**_

El pequeño leroy pocas veces en su vida se había encontrado tan asustado como en esa noche, claro no es como si tuviera demasiados años para comparar con tan solo casi tener seis, pero esa en especial la recordaría para el resto de su vida, no solo había estado a punto de perder a su hermano y a su familia, si no que el haber visto a la mujer que creía de hierro derrumbarse antes sus ojos había sido un golpe demasiado duro y difícil de asimilar y por primera vez pudo sentir ese miedo tan devastador y letal para tan solo un niño de cinco años, sintió como su mundo de dulces y juegos se derrumbaba por completo, cada minuto que había pasado en el salón contaba por cada ilusión tirada al suelo y en ese momento lo supo la vida tal cual como la conoció ya no existirá mas, en ese momento sentía como algo en su corazón se quebraba como el más fino cristal y supo que su niñez se había ido tan bruscamente que se estremeció y cayó de rodillas al suelo, viéndose obligado a exigirse a tratar de convertirse en el hombre que algún día llegaría a ser.

Las lagrimas habían empezado a surgir de nuevo por su carita debatiendo emociones con las que nunca había presenciado con su corta edad, por un lado estaba la desesperación de mantener a salvo a su hermano, a lily quien había llegado a querer desde que tenía uso de razón y por supuesto al hermano menor que había encontrado en Harry, sentía como entre sus manos se le escapaban sus seres queridos como vil humo, la fe ciega que había profesado en sus padres para resolver cualquier contrariedad debatía para desmoronarse en cualquier momento, como si se tratara de un castillo de naipes puestos a la intemperie, frustración de saberse demasiado pequeño y por lo tanto inútil como para hacer algo al respecto.

Acaso eso tenía que ser todo? Se pregunto, no había otra forma? Y porque diablos su hermano tenía que ser tan terco como para no quedarse?, pero tú eres más terco y obstinado aun una voz en su cabeza le respondió y para no vacilar le dijo a continuación llorando como un infante no conseguirás nada - y que acaso no lo soy? se rebatió, no todo el mundo se cansa de repetírmelo? Y que si lloro? No soy valiente como james o tan determinado como mama y la divina magia sabe de sobra que no llego ni a los talones del poder de mi padre pensó con desesperación, claro compadécete de ti mismo y llora esa es la solución le rebatió con sorna su propia voz, "no soy ningún bebe llorón" se respondió a sí mismo con una determinación que no sentía del todo y tomo el libro de tapas azules gastadas que había robado de la biblioteca personal de su padre que gastaban de los más antiguos rituales y hechizos relativos a la magia oscura para la protección, rituales con sacrificios, sangre, y pociones peligrosas difíciles de hacer hasta para un asistente de edad adulta, de eso se trata, haz el favor y cállate¡. Tan enfrascado estaba que no se dio cuenta que unos elegantes tacones hacían camino a su habitación.

"dame ahora mismo ese libro" una voz sedosa reclamo a sus espaldas, mitad asustado y mitad frustrado dejo caer el pesado tomo al suelo de mármol negro, donde ya de por sí, los pergaminos, bastante pilas de otros libros, varias plumas, piezas de armadura y una escoba estaban regados por doquier.

"es todo tuyo madre" le respondió con una mirada perdida pero sobre todo preocupada.

"donde lo has conseguido?, pero sobre todo como?" le pregunto su madre no pudiendo evitar el seño fruncido.

"la biblioteca de papa y con tu varita, para poder entrar" espeto sin una pisca de remordimiento en su tono voz.

Si tan solo hubiera visto la mirada fulminante de su madre en ese momento hubiera brincado por la ventana de su recamara sin dudarlo para mantenerse a salvo, para suerte del pequeño infante su mirada estaba puesta en sus zapatos.

"toma mi varita" exclamo de pronto su madre con una voz autoritaria a la que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Vacilando pero sin atreverse a desobedecer tomo la varita de mano de su madre con algo de miedo, "muéstrame que sabes hacer" le urgió su madre con vehemencia, no queriendo enfadarla más con dos simples hechizos levanto el desorden de su habitación, dejando implacable su escritorio y sus estantes superiores, "eso es todo lo que puedes hacer" pregunto con algo de enfado "me eh concentrado más en hechizos de duelo madre"

"entonces eso está por verse" en un movimiento elegante con su mano izquierda hizo aparecer una pequeña pero alargada caja de plata de donde saco una Varita un poco maltratada, viendo la expresión de curiosidad de su hijo explico" le perteneció a tu tío Fernando Sáenz mi hermano, es lo único que me quedo de él, de aquella guerra tan atroz en la que obtuvo su muerte" cada palabra si se notaba con cautela podría notarse un dolor tan profundo que no tenia fin y que trasmitía con cierta frialdad para ocultarlo," pero en fin no perdamos mas el tiempo intenta desarmarme o hacerme algún daño yo solo me defenderé demuéstrame lo mejor que tengas entendido" soltó con ferocidad su madre.

Esa noche se pudo esperar todo a su hermano ido, a su familia rota, verse perdido por mucho tiempo pero jamás esto, por lo menos no hoy, no estas horas de la noche en su recamara, tenía miedo pero sabía que su madre no lo lastimaría y se prometió que haría hasta lo imposible por impresionar a la mujer que tenía en frente de si, por primera vez en su vida, así que tomo su distancia y contesto " estoy listo" exclamo y con un movimiento rápido de su varita grito" depulso" chispas azules salieron con gran potencia de la punta de su varita provocando que varios objetos fueran expulsados en dirección a su madre, unos libros varias plumas afiladas y una mesa pequeña eran enviados a gran velocidad apenas perceptibles por las pocas luces de la recamara.

Pero Idamis Leroy no se hacía llamar bruja solo por herencia si por una gran habilidad que pocos conocían, con una gracia de una veinteañera de edad y la elegancia que la caracterizaba con un rayo amarillo había pulverizado la mesa, y lo demás lo fue esquivando a una serie de brincos y piruetas estratégicas que había aprendido de su propia madre hace muchísimos años.

Impresionado pero no queriendo admitir una derrota tan rápido el joven Leroy lanzo una serie consecutiva de hechizos, moviendo por todos lados de su recamara buscando un ángulo débil de su madre si es que lo había o tratando de acorralar a su madre en un solo punto para que no tuviera tanta libertad de movimiento, "Desmaius, Diffindo, Envertestatil, Flipendo" lanzaba todo hechizo que conocía sin dudarlo su lista no era muy larga considerando que apenas tenía un año de practicarlos con una varita.

pero los lanzaba consecutivamente con una gran puntería y sin vacilar, ya un poco agotado y frustrado de ver como su madre se pavoneaba con sus múltiples giros y contra hechizos silenciosos tuvo que fraccionar un plan que le había orillado a arrastrar a su madre a cierto punto de su recamara, lanzo uno de sus últimos hechizos de esa noche "Incarcerous" de pronto unas sogas gruesas salieron de su varita y ataron a su madre por completo en una postura que no le permita mover ni un centímetro su varita, dándole la sensación de tan solo un segundo de haber ganado este primer encuentro, como se había admirado y asustado cuando de pronto unas pequeñas llamas purpuras empezaron a recorrer el camino de las lianas que tenían aprisionada a su madre, desesperado por obtener la victoria apunto a uno de sus varios muebles antiguos y grito "BOMBARDA"

Fue caótico había provocado una sacudida en su recamara tal que los libros de las repisas superiores habían comenzado a caerse, sus rollos de pergaminos eh ingredientes de pociones estos últimos provocando un hedor no tan agradable, las astillas de maderas fueron un caos por doquier y afiladas ya había sentido como 3 que le habían provocado unos cortes en su piel, parcia como si hubieran pasado horas desde que platico con su madre y tan solo viendo su reloj de pared que se encontraba en el piso ahora, habían pasado solo 15 min.

La habitación había quedado en un completo silencio sepulcral, había una pequeña densidad de humo provocado por los ingredientes por suerte no tóxicos y cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que tenía a su madre a un lado, ella tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla, el cabello desordenado y la bata negra un poco sucia pero por lo demás parecía ilesa, pero lo que más extraño le parecía era su mirada de ese momento nunca se la había visto, el mismo se contemplo su estado era más lamentable sin duda tenia sudor por toda su cara y sus manos, suciedad por toda su pijama que al ser blanca en el si se le notaba, su cabello empapado, y un poco de sangre por los cortes, volteo al frente reacciono que estaban en su recamara que ahora mismo parecía una pocilga, asustado volvió a mirar a su madre que parece se estaba percatando de lo mismo y sin poder evitarlo, sin a verlo planeado así, los dos se echaron a reír como hace mucho no lo hacían, era el desorden, su aspecto las horas tan pasadas, la situación, que risas tan gráciles las de esa noche, los cuatro ojos azules en esa habitación tan idénticos y brillantes la vez, sabían que esa noche la llevarían en su corazón para siempre, algo los había unido en esa complicidad única que sería exclusivamente para ellos sabiendo de antemano que sería muy difícil volver tener una situación similar.

"madre que hemos hecho?" soltó con sorpresa y alegría el joven Leroy.

"hemos? Soy testigo ocular de que solo me defendí de un sádico atacante de 5 años" contesto con sarcasmo y diversión a su vez.

"casi 6 años por favor y tu pudiste detenerme si querías, oh ¡trágica damisela en apuros con 5 premios por duelo y especialidad en artes oscuras " ridiculizo con un intento de sarcasmo en este caso había salido muy lindo si un tercer espectador hubiera mirado.

"o perdóneme señor grande de casi 6 años como pude olvidar su edad no tengo perdón, aun así estarás en grandes problemas cuando el furico de tu padre vea todo esto y no olvides a la histérica de tu madre lo que te hará cuando vuelva a la normalidad" eso basto para otra ronda de carcajadas que tardo más de 5 min hasta que Idamis Leroy tomo a su hijo por los brazos lo cargo y lo abrazo como cuando era un pequeño "me siento la madre mas orgullosa y dichosa del mundo entero, te amo amor mío nunca lo olvides de acuerdo?" las lagrimas de felicidad no cabían en los ojos de la señora Leroy, su hijo era quizás, solo quizás uno de los elegidos para formar parte de aquel gran cambio que tanto venían esperando "solo espera que tu papa se entere cariño mío no todos los días nace alguien tan especial como tú"

"de verdad mama?"

"no lo dudes hijo mío vienen cosas sorprendentes para ti, tan solo ve el día de hoy le ganaste a la vieja de tu madre"

"pero mama no mientas, ni siquiera te desarme mucho menos te pude a ver ganado" dijo en puchero el niño Leroy.

"querido mío, tu reto no fue vencerme hoy, te dije desármame o hazme algún daño y quiero que veas con atención mi mejilla, grandes duelistas que han entrenado por años no han logrado eso que tú hiciste hoy, y no dudo que en unos cuantos años seas capaz de sobrepasarme"

"no me engañas mama" el niño Leroy no era tonto conocía bien la reputación de su madre, el mismo había espiado los duelos que se festejaban en casa con sus amistades y los privados con su padre y James últimamente, y su madre era implacable con fama de formidable, rápida, astuta y de ser una de las brujas más poderosas de la elite y que ahora le digiera precisamente esto se le hacía sorprendente y muy revelador.

"te diría una mentira muy grande si te digiera que hueles a fresas y estas muy limpio en estos momentos así que no aceptare un no por respuesta para dirigirnos a la tina de baño, vamos adelántate iré a buscarte tu pijama limpia y te iré ayudar en un momento"

"oh ¡mama pero yo ya soy un niño grande que se ducha solo" espeto el joven Leroy enfurruñado.

"Enserio eres demasiado viejo para que tu madre te de una ducha? Mmm quizás y si lo negociamos con el moustro de las cosquillas el este de acuerdo conmigo" acto seguido saco a su hijo de su regazo y lo acostó en la cama donde empezó atacar sin piedad" te rindes" en un torbellino de risas del niño Leroy estaba luchando contra el moustro de las cosquillas pero no pudo mas esos dedos juguetones recorrieron su estomago sus pies desnudos, su cuello y sus costillas hasta que" está bien me rindo".

"me rindo qué?" rebatió eufórica su madre.

"me rindo o gran señor moustro de las cosquillas" contesto entre más risas.

"me acabas de decir señor mocoso insolente, eso significa más cosquillas aun"

"SEÑORA MOUSTRA DE LAS COSQUILLAS ME RINDO TENGA PIEDAD POR FAVOR SOY SOLO UN MOCOSO INSOLENTE ARREPENTIDO JAJAJA"

"ya me había dado cuenta así que fuera de mi vista te alcanzo en la tina mocoso manipulador, pero antes de eso la gran moustra de las cosquillas pide un beso como pago"

Fue rápido y en la mejilla pero para tanto madre y como hijo valió mucho la pena, Idamis Leroy ya no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el tiempo los superara de nuevo con sus dos hijos, porque sabía que llegaría el día que el moustro de las cosquillas pasaría a la historia como tantos endulzantes de la misma infancia ya no estaría dispuesta a cometer ese error dos veces no más.

Tomo la pijama de su hijo pequeño y se dirigió al baño donde este ya estaba metido y recostado intentando hacer burbujas con el jabón, tomo el shampoo de fragancia a chocolate que estaba cerca y empezó a lavar el cabello de sus hijo como hace tiempo no hacía, tan solo a sus 4 añitos su hijo se había revelado a ella y a su elfa Amaria con el argumento yo niño grande y categóricamente lo complació para empezar a generar su independencia, eso había sido lo correcto según la psicología infantil y sus fuertes preceptos de ser rígida en la educación de sus niños pero si era honesta consigo misma era una tarea que había extrañado muchísimo y que en estos últimos meses Harry le había ayudado a recuperar pero sobre todo a medio tapar esa herida que le había quedado en su corazón.

"Detrás de las orejas, las plantas de los pies, los deditos van después, les siguen los coditos y las rodillas también sin olvidarnos del cuello el pecho y la espalda también" era una pequeña canción que le tarareaba a sus hijos antes cuando llegaba la hora del baño, sin mencionar que lo hizo con James también y ahora con el pequeño Harry en eso estaba divagando cuando su hijo la interrumpió preguntándole.

"mami aun estas molesta conmigo por nuestra pelea de hace rato?" pregunto con sus ojitos tristes como si no quisiera echar a perder ese momento.

"no querido ese momento ya paso y yo te amo tanto que es imposible que me enfade contigo para siempre, pero eso si te diré Fernando Leroy espiar, desobedece, y faltarle el respeto a tu padre no estuvo nada bien de tu parte y abra consecuencias no lo dudes"

" que consecuencias?" pregunto con pavor.

"por lo pronto tu con Leslie ayudaron a los elfos en la cocina a partir de mañana desde las 7 am hasta el medio día por 3 semanas y como un adicional para ti prohibido el vuelo por el mismo tiempo de acuerdo" objeto con voz dura eso ultimo para evitar algunas objeción de por medio.

"pero mama no es justo yo quiero volar con Jamie por favor!" lloro el niño suplicando" que tal si ya no lo veo más por favor mama quítame la escoba un año si quieres cuando el no esté aquí cuanto tiempo tú quieras"

Idamis Leroy sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón por esta imposición pero ya había dado su castigo y solo tal vez su hijo menor comprendería bien las consecuencias de sus actos para la próxima ocasión.

"lo siento tesoro pero no voy a cambiar de opinión, el castigo te tiene que pesar en algo y por James no te preocupes él se quedara más tiempo del planeado, lo resolvimos hace unas horas tu padre y yo"

"deberás mama ustedes son geniales que hicieron? Cómo?" el niño pregunto con admiración.

"amenazamos con amarrarlos y lanzarles el imperio si se atrevían a dar un paso fuera de la propiedad" dijo seria por un minuto al ver la expresión de shok de su hijo no puedo evitar reír mas esa noche.

"oh ¡mama si te había creído" le dijo su hijo sacando el puchero.

"lo sé, pero no esa será la última opción si tu hermano sigue de terco que te parece la idea?"

"me agrada" le contesto con la mejor sonrisa perversa que podía poner un niño de 5 años"

"no estaría de más que se lo comentaras de un momento a otro por si acaso se les olvida ya sabes"

"pero mama cual es el verdadero motivo por el que se quedan"

"eso te lo contare otro día o quizá el mismo James te lo diga, ahora es muy tarde y tu señorito tienes que estar puntual con los elfos a las 7 entendido"

Fernando sabía que no ganaría nada intentándolo, solo se dejo vestir por su madre como si fuera un niño pequeño y luego se dejo guiar a una habitación provisional hasta que compusieran la suya de ese afortunado duelo, su madre lo acostó lo arropo y lo beso asegurándole que era junto a sus hermanos lo que más amaba en la vida y que siempre podría recurrir a ella no importaba que pero lo que nunca espero fue la siguiente disculpa.

"tesoro perdóname si a veces parece que soy solo ruda y por lo tanto una terrible madre solo perdóname de acuerdo, mis intenciones para contigo siempre serán las mejores aun que admito que suelo ser muy dura pero eso no significa que os deje de amar eso no lo pienses que es la mentira más grande que se podría inventar perdóname si?"

"Oh mama yo nunca pensaría mal de ti" y ahí había quedado el intento de consolar a su madre ya que esta lo acaparo en un abrazo mas y le dio las gracias por su corazón tan noble, apago la luz le dio las buenas noches el último beso y se retiro en silencio a la ultima habitación de esa noche, esa noche Fernando tubo esperanza podía confiar en el destino en sus padres y en tener a sus seres amados con él y quizás solo quizás un resultado bueno de todo esto y durmió feliz el resto de esa noche soñando con un futuro de oro y chocolate.

Le habían dado a la pareja de casados una habitación enorme para su comodidad aun con las objeciones de Lily al demasiado espacio, no conforme una habitación conjunta para el pequeño Harry que contaba con todo el equipo para un recién nacido y una cómoda llena de juguetes y peluches esparcidos por toda la recamara, pero esa recamara en especial tenía una puerta secreta que solo Idamis Leroy conocía y que usaba todas las madrugadas cuando su marido y los Potter estaba durmiendo plácidamente, era un secreto entre ella y Harry quien la esperaba despierto siempre a la misma hora para dar su paseo ya sea por el jardín cuando la noche era cálida o la mansión siendo un clima tormentoso y frio, la costumbre había aparecido cuando en su preocupación de tener a su nieto con una madre primeriza no resultara tan convincente, con el tiempo Lily se había ganado su confianza como buena madre al cuidado de du nieto pero la necesidad de verlo pudo más que la necesidad de inventar excusas para hacerlo, daban su paseo el pequeño Harry llego a encajársele en el corazón como pocas veces alguien en su vida pudo y siempre la esperaba con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a jugar con su cabello y llenarle de besos cada que se los pedía aferrando sus manitas a su cuello como reconociendo que era su abuela y que nunca lo separarían de ella, la señora Leroy tuvo que admitir que Harry Potter seria un príncipe mimado en sus brazos, lamentablemente no sabía que tan equivocada estaba.

Hola de nuevo chicos aquí un nuevo capi, cuando mi mente paso toda esta historia nunca pensé que describiría toda una noche casi con 14000 palabras prometo que ya el siguiente será otro día no tan largo pero para mi era importante dejar varios detalles claros de mis personajes que JKR no me robo jajaja no se crean, pero en fin gracias por todo el apoyo en los comentarios ya vi que tengo 7 favoritos y 9 seguidores no entiendo cual es la diferencia pero con eso de seguidores me sentí como una maga tenebrosa :p

Gracias alfy-malfoy, mehtevas y loquin por mantenerse al pie del cañon y apoyarme a continuar ;)

Alfy-una guerra milenaria entre razas mágicas muy terrible en la que pronto daré detalles y tranquilo los potter no se van a la mitad de la noche primero los crucio yo misma :p y de la elite pronto sabrás un poco mas

Loquin los potter son manipulables gryffindor al fin de cuentas jajaja (espero no ofender aun león por esto ultimo) aun que si se paran responsables tienen que admitir que si jajaja ntc

Saludos a todos les deseo un lindo fin de semana diu


End file.
